


He wouldn't hurt you

by MsGreenheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGreenheart/pseuds/MsGreenheart
Summary: You give the Hound a kiss for good luck before he goes to cut some thugs down. That might have been a mistake. Drabble.





	He wouldn't hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny drabble of The Hound/Reader, I really never intend to finish this or make it into a proper one-shot, but I still like it so I thought I'd share. Reader isn't gendered so you can interpret it as you will

As he gripped his axe and turned away from you, you gently grabbed the back of his arm and spun him around. Without saying a word, you pulled him down towards you while standing up on the tips of your toes, and kissed him. Your kiss was chaste and swift; you were unsure if he would want this as much as you did, and after a few seconds, you let him go.

“Good luck,” you murmured, smiling slightly.

He turned around and walked away briskly towards the forest clearing. You could have sworn you heard him curse under his breath.

The four men gathered in the grass were dead in no time. The Hound surprised them, and most were too slow to draw their weapons before their guts were spilling on the ground and their blood was seeping into the dirt below. You watched in awe as Sandor cursed and spat at them while he cut them down. You couldn’t make out all of it, but it mostly involved the phrase ‘fucking cunts’. You had seen people fight before, hell, you had seen people _die_ before, but Sandor Clegane was something else. Most people stood no chance against him.

You suddenly started to regret that kiss.

After he had killed all four, and shoved their coin purses in his pockets, he started making his way back over to you. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you, you _knew_ …. Right?

He dropped his axe in the grass and walked so close to you that your back was pressed against a nearby tree, your hands finding the bark behind you to steady your trembling body. His breathing was low and deep, not quite recovered from his killing spree minutes earlier, and it made his chest heave.

“The fuck was that all about?” he growled as he towered over you. Oh no, clearly you _had_ offended him. You wanted to run, but even if he wasn’t pinning you to that tree, your legs seemed locked into place.

“Sorry, I … I don’t know! I-I just … !” What were you supposed to say? That you couldn’t think straight around him anymore? That you stopped breathing every time he looked you in the eye? That holding onto him while you traveled on the back of his horse was the happiest you had felt in years?

Well. You had something to feel even happier about now. Sandor Clegane’s large, warm hand found the back of your neck and gripped it hard, pulling your face towards his, and he kissed you, more forcefully and desperately than the careful peck you had given him earlier. Gods, had you dreamed about this. You pressed yourself against him, small hands carefully resting against his back. But then, he pulled away, looking at your flustered face.

“Fuck! I shouldn’t be fucking doing this. Shouldn’t be fucking touching you!”

“Sandor…” you whispered, taking his hand in yours, “if you’re worried about me, don’t be. I’ve never felt safer than I do with you. Please. I want you. _Please._ ”

“You want me? Got a thing for mangled old dogs, do you? You’re an idiot.” He scoffed. But you weren’t ready to give up so easily. Slowly and gently, you cupped his head in your hands and with the tips of your fingers, trailed a path up the right side of his face, his scarred side. He seemed frozen in place, not sure how to respond.

“Trust me,” you said, resting the palm of your hand on his scar.

 


End file.
